


Kill the Hero

by haunter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunter/pseuds/haunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jade are collecting frogs in the LoFF when Bec Noir arrives. Bullets fly, as well as feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the Hero

The bullets shot through the air like rain drops. Dave ducked for cover under a half fallen tree as Jade unloaded her rifle into the night’s sky. But their target was still too quick for any damage to be done.

 

How they got into this mess, neither of them knew. At one moment, the two kids were collecting frogs in the brisk air of the Land of Frost and Frogs. Jade was telling Dave how cool he was, and for a time the coolkid himself even let her wear his sun glasses. The mood was joyous and bright, the children not having a care in the world. Next thing they knew, Bec Noir was standing ten feet away from them, ready to battle.

 

 

At first glance, Dave was ready to risk it all and charge at full speed towards Noir. Though just in time, Jade caught him by the shirt and reminded him that Bec Noir was still loyal to her and would not attack her.

 

They devised a plan to attack Noir separately, on and off, hoping to either distract him or slow him down. Deep down the two kids knew they didn’t stand a chance against Noir’s ungodly strength. Even Jade, the most optimistic of the friends, knew that there was a great possibility that they were going to die. 

 

To make matters worse, Dave felt the need to sacrifice himself for Jade if it came down to dying. He didn’t know why, but something in his 13 year old heart told him that it was the right thing to do. He didn’t care much for the angry troll’s shipping chart, but Dave knew that if they somehow made it out alive, he wouldn’t mind sharing a milkshake or two with Jade.

 

Crouching behind the half fallen tree, Dave amused himself with his memories of Jade. The first time they talked, and all the entertaining conversations they had after that. Even the short time they had just spent catching frogs had made Dave happy. He was only 13, but the coolkid knew a thing or two about crushes. The fluttering feeling he felt every time she signed onto Pesterchum; the accomplishment he felt when he knew he had made Jade laugh; the smile that danced across his lips when she would say something remarkably witty (and in some cases cute). These were all signs of crushing on another individual. And boy was Dave crushing hard.

 

Yes, Dave even smiled because of Jade. The coolkid had a complete poker face 99% of the time of his existence (thanks to training by his Bro), but the 1% that follows was an exception made by Jade. Bro told Dave when he turned 13 that any girl to break a Strider poker face was a girl worth chasing after.

 

But as Dave crouched behind the half fallen tree, the sound of rifle shots brought him back to reality. The battle was still going on, and Jade was out there alone.

 

Dave shot out from behind the tree just in time to see Bec Noir, a flash of green light, and then an absence of Noir.

 

“The fuck…?” Dave said quietly under his breath as he held his sword in a fighting stance. He looked towards Jade, who was still in her own fighting stance with her rifle.

 

“He teleports. Watch out,” she told him with cautious eyes.

 

The two kids searched the area around them but couldn’t find Noir anywhere. The snowy hills and white forest were empty of any type of footprints left by the hellish hound. As they walked down a passage that led towards a volcano, Dave heard a flutter from above.

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Probably just a bird, no worries! Come on we’re almost there!” Jade said heartily as she grabbed Dave’s hand and started to run towards the volcano.

 

Dave felt the fluttering in his stomach again, but didn’t mind. It was a good sign, one that brought nothing but bliss.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Jade looked back at him as he ran with her, but as she did her eyes focused in on something behind Dave. Her smile was gone, and before he knew it, she knocked Dave to the ground and pushed herself in front of him.

 

And just like that she was gone. Her lifeless body in two halves lay in the snowy pasture, quickly turning the white into red.

 

Dave looked up in horror to see the murder, Bec Noir himself, standing not two feet away from the two children. Dave realized that the fluttering he had heard was Noir flying, and that he had flown up behind Dave to kill him. But before he could, Jade sacrificed her own life for Dave’s.

 

Bec Noir looked at Jade’s body in sadness. He had not meant to kill her, and he had not wanted to. His loyalty was still strong, and with that loyalty brought a great guilt that screamed ‘betrayal’.

 

Dave still couldn’t believe his eyes. 

 

One of his best friends was dead. 

 

His brother, his only idol in the world, was dead.

 

For all he knew, his two other best friends could have been dead.

 

He was not the hero; Jade was.

 

Dave had nothing left to live for.

 

“Hey, dog-breath. Come at me, bro.”


End file.
